A patient can receive various medical treatments to treat a disease or a medical condition. A medical treatment can include prescribing a medication that must be taken by the patient for one or more medical conditions in prescribed doses at certain intervals over the course of a treatment period. For some patients, the complexity of their medication list can increase overtime. For example, during the course of treatment, the medical professional can change a prescribed medication with a replacement medication, add one or more additional medications, or change the dosing of a currently prescribed medication. Also, other medical professionals caring for the patient can prescribe other medications for treating other conditions. The number of medications a patient has for active and inactive prescriptions can accumulate overtime. Additionally, the patient can also purchase over-the-counter medications. Under these and other circumstances, managing patient's medication data can become difficult.